


Happy Coincidence

by Crixan



Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, CEO Tim Drake, Creampie, Egg Laying, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, camboy Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crixan/pseuds/Crixan
Summary: Timothy Drake, 18, son of the late Jack Drake and Janet Drake, solo heir and current CEO of the Drake Company.Timothy Drake, excellent in technology and anything computer-related, a lazy genius in the way he expanded his parents' company.Timothy Drake, currently sitting in front of his laptop, waiting for his favourite camboy to be online, with a box of tissue beside him.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996831
Comments: 1
Kudos: 180
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	Happy Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Might be OOC. I type this with the sole purpose of writing porn. English is not my first language so I apologize for some sentences that are not quite clear.
> 
> 10th of August: Size difference/kink | omegaverse (traditional dynamics or otherwise) | Jason is a different hero or villain’s sidekick | Camboy/porn star/stripper/sex worker

Timothy Drake, 18, son of the late Jack Drake and Janet Drake, solo heir and current CEO of the Drake Company.

Timothy Drake, excellent in technology and anything computer-related, a lazy genius in the way he expanded his parents' company.

Timothy Drake, currently sitting in front of his laptop, waiting for his favourite camboy to be online, with a box of tissue beside him. 

His camboy, going by the name J. Never showing his face, but his ability to provide the best show overcome that problem of his. 

Timothy had discovered him while going through porn sites in a fit of boredom. Despite being CEO of a large company, he's still a man with needs. At that time, J had a live stream of him fucking himself on a monster dildo, moaning wantonly while displaying his well-toned thighs and stretched , puffy rim. 

Tim had no idea why he was attracted to this particular camboy while there are others that did the same. Maybe it's because of the thighs that could crush is head. Or maybe it's because the sound he made was very, very familiar to a certain employee of his. His favourite employee going by the name Jason Todd.

Checking the time, almost close to the time of J's live stream. Tim waited patiently with his slightly larger than expected dick out, a box of tissues next to him as the live stream started, 

The first thing that was shown on the screen was the lower half of a robe-clad J, sitting on a bed. J was very persistent on how the camera only showing below his neck. 

Tim watched as J slowly opening his robe, like a present opening, to show his well-toned body and soft cock dangling between his thighs. 

Tim's hands went down to grasp his slowly hardening prick as J turned around to spread his tight, lubed asshole.

J stopped spreading his ass cheeks to move around, leaving the screen for a few minutes. The audience didn't have to wait for long when J came back with the toy that was going to fuck him today.

Tim's breaths was caught a tiny bit, when J presented the audience with a thick, long transparent dildo. Big enough that it looked impossible to fit J.

J spread a generous amount of lube on the dildo, moving his hands on it like he was servicing a real life dick. Then, J turned around and went on his hands and knees. Presented his ass to the camera, spreading his long supple legs framing his cock.

Tim gulped a little at the image, hands stroking on his own dick as he watched J pushing the dildo at the rim, just barely catching the head before retreating. His traitorous mind noticed that those thighs looked strangely familiar with Jason, but that couldn't be it, isn't it?

Slowly, J's hand grasping at the base of the dildo, and started pushing it in. His voice audible through the camera. The head went in, and everyone watched as that puckered hole started to stretch obscenely wide to accommodate the larger part of the dildo.

His dick was so hard just from listening to the pants and moans. Gushing out pre-cum when J let out the most wanton moan as the thickest part of the dildo was swallowed by the rim. 

J removed his hand, and Tim almost wanted to cum on the spot at the image of J's inside. 

Holy shit, they can see, Tim can see the inside of J's hole. The pinkish red walls contracted around the dildo like they wanted to suck it deeper. The outer rim of J was opened so wide that, for one moment, Tim wished he was there to fist that delectable hole and hear J's screams.

The comment sections was blowing with replies, but Tim paid them no mind. His eyes drawn to J as he turned around again, making them disappointed at the disappearance of his hole, was making it to the audience when he showed his cock.

J went into position, spreading his legs into a large M as he grasped the dildo and started to pull out, bit by bit. 

The thickest base went out slowly, along with a loud groan from J, pulled out until the tip of it was kissing the puckered hole. The dildo stayed there for a second, before J begun to thrust it back in, fast.

J let out moans and groans as he increased the speed of his thrusting, ample legs trembling with pleasure as he fucked himself on the monster size of a dildo. His hips moving back to meet his own thrust.

Tim licked his lips at the show, his hands moving faster on his dick in accordance to J. His heartbeat quickened when he could see the inner walls of J getting pulled out at the speed of his dildo. 

Squishy sounds of the dildo drilling into J's ass, and the voice he was making… Tim stroked his own prick as he slowly but surely climbing to the peak.

He came at the same time with J, grunting as he spilled all over his hands. Panting all the while, he looked up to see J laying limb on the bed, chest panting heavily with his thighs still spread wide. 

The dildo was pushing deep inside of J, leaving only the base out. J laid there panting for awhile, before pushing himself up onto his back. His hands went and spread his cheeks opened, showing his stuffed hole one more time.

Tim paid him no mind as J went through the routine of thanking anyone that donated for the show, too busy typing in the money and sending it to J. Money was little problem for Tim, with the way his life was going, he could probably retire at the age of 35 and still have enough to spend through a few lifetimes.

He sighed before closing his laptop and went to clean himself up.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey boss." A slightly cheerful greeting came from Tim's favourite employee, Jason Todd. Tim looked up and had to restraint himself from mentally stripping those tight clothes off him.

Jason Todd was just 3 years older than him. A sharp wit and sharper tongue, Tim was enamoured by the elder man. That hot ass body is just another bonus.

They were friends since Tim started taking over the company, since they were the closest in terms of ages. Jason was charming and friendly enough, despite the whole bad boy vibe he got. They went on lunches together, hang out quite sometimes. 

Tim had been nursing a crush the size of Russia when Jason warped those thighs of his around a kidnapper (Tim being the target) and took him down, before turning back to check on Tim. From that day onwards, Tim had been timidly wanting to put his hands on the body and worship them. 

"Hey Jason. Coffee break?" Tim replied back, nursing on his dark, dark coffee, as his eyes discretely eyed those sinful ass when Jason bent down to grab his mug from under the cupboard. 

Jason made a sound as he finally found his favourite brand of tea. "Trying to have a moment of sanity from Ms. Nelly's nagging." He replied, never turning back to make his own tea.

Tim mock winced. "Ah, the true monster of the department." He said, remembering how the old but experienced lady nagged him on his own coffee intake. 

Jason laughed as he joined Tim, with his own mug in hand. "HA! So true." The elder guy said before taking a sip of his tea, making an appreciative sound.

Tim's mind traitorously blinked back to J, hearing the oddly familiar sound from Jason was giving Tim some deja vu. He kept sipping on his coffee, mind wandering and comparing this Jason, long sleeved and slacks, with wanton camboy J, legs spreading and fucking himself on… 

…he quickly shook off the thought, shoving that to the back of his mind. He was about to ask Jason, when his eyes caught sight of the bandage on Jason's right hand.

"…you got hurt?" Tim stopped nursing his coffee, staring at the finger as if he had never seen it before.

"…oh! You mean this?" Jason showed him his right hand before shrugging. "I accidentally cut myself. It was almost healed by the way. No need to worry."

His voice was eerily similar… …Tim thought, while he put up a mask to joke around with Jason before break ended.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That night, Tim was almost late to J's live stream. He had been looking forward to this, as it was a fan service and fans' choice of egg play.

Rushing to turn on his laptop, Tim sighed in relief as he saw that the live stream haven't started yet. 

Tim was almost asleep when J's live stream finally started, his laptop screen blinked opened.

In the screen, J was seen in a robe, with faint perspiration indicating he just took a bath. The bed was covered in waterproof sheets, with a box of yellowish transparent eggs.

Just by looking at the eggs, and imagining them about to get suck into J, had Tim's cock springing to life. And holy shit, a weirdly shaped tentacled dildo thing was set beside the eggs, it's shaped to aid in putting those eggs into the body. 

J's started taking off his robe, every action slow and slutty enough to get everyone in the mood.

Tim was getting readied for a good show, when his eyes took note of the faint scar on J's finger. 

He quickly scrambled up to take a screenshot, before putting it under photoshop. He gasped a little at the result.

It's not just his imagination. The scar on J's hand, was exactly the same spot where Jason's bandage was supposed to be.

But well, Tim was not really surprised, for he already had a guess. But still, imagining J, one of the hottest camboys, with Jason Todd who he had been nursing a crush for, left Tim in a bit of a reeling.

Tim turned to watch the show, a shot of trill running down his spine with his new found knowledge. He looked at J at a new light. This is really Jason Todd, the one who fucked himself on camera, fucked himself with the glass dildo.

The camera was set perfectly, avoiding Jason's face. In the screen, Jason opened his legs wide enough, that everyone could see the twitching hole. The glistening hole showing the audience that he had prepared himself.

He leaned back on his elbows, one hand going behind his legs and putting two fingers into his hole. The squished water sounds echoed clearly through the mics. Then, he took the ovipositor dildo, and slowly breached through his hole.

The moment the ovipositor was set deep in him, Jason let out a sigh. Using the strangely shaped dildo to grind into himself, those moans are just delicious. 

Tim gulped a little, thinking that this is Jason, fucking himself on a dildo, his own dick throbbed in size. 

He watched as Jason moved to get the first egg, sending it through the hole of the dildo. The moment the egg reached deep, he let out a faint moan. 

He watched as the second egg, then the third egg went in easily enough. When he put the forth egg, it seemed to have touched his prostate, judging at how hard those thighs were shaking. From that onward, for every egg he sent into himself, the harder his body started to tremble in pleasure. Tim could heard more pants and moans through the screen.

The size of the eggs are moderately sized, and Jason kept putting around ten eggs before stopping, having reached his limit. Only then, he removed the ovipositor dildo from himself, obscene 'pop' followed by his unrestrained gasp.

Tim watched as Jason slowly got up and left the screen, only to come back with a bowl. The whole time, he could heard Jason's restrained pants. Tim can imagined Jason holding in all those eggs in him, fucking his inside as every move he made, the eggs grinded his sensitive walls. 

Jesus, Jason's legs was shaking like crazy the moment he sat back down, practically collapsing on the bed.

Next, Jason turned and faced his back to the camera. His torso slightly arched as he kneeled on the bed, his hole above the bowl.

Then, Jason started laying eggs.

Through the lens, Tim saw the contractions of though cheeks, Jason's hole slowly breached opened, his pink walls peaked out. Followed by the first yellowish egg, pushing the rim to the max, before leaving the body and landed on the bowl. 

The outer gel layer of the egg was slightly dissolved, leaving some of the transparent liquid at his rim, providing a wet and messy image to the camera. 

The moment the first egg was laid, Jason's legs was trembling hard, knuckled fists leaving wrinkles on the bedding. Droplets of water sliding down from his back, sweat moans filing the room. 

"Gghh….ughh…ahhHH!...." The second egg came out, sticky threads from his hole, down to the eggs in the bowl. As the third and forth eggs came gushing out, it seemed to have scratch his sensitive inner spot, causing the moans to be louder and sweeter with a dash of crying. His elbows shook so hard he looked like he was going to collapse at the sheer pleasure alone.

It took a longer time for the rest of the eggs to come out, having been deep inside of him. They were more dissolved too, but still Jason seemed to have quite a hard time to lay them out.

Those little things scrapping his walls as they went out, finally all in a bowl in the mist of many pants and gasps.

The moment the last eggs reached the bowl, those thighs finally gave up and Jason collapsed on the bed. His hole gaping wide from the laying, dripping with lube and gel, making a mess out of the bedsheets. 

Tim finally cum, in the mist of watching that gaping hole trying and failing to close. His mind frantically wishing to be in it. As he cum, the lust in him grew.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tim was lucky when the next fan-service event came out.

A special night with Jason, alone.

Only the one with the most donations get to spend the night with Jason. And Tim, well, he just smashed the money as high as he could, making sure to outbid everyone else. 

And when he saw his alias was chosen, he felt his heart was going to burst at how excited he was.

As his phone vibrated from the message he gotten from Jason, he rushed towards it, imaginary tail wagging behind him.

The message was polite, and so unlike the Jason he knew. But of course, J only knew him through his alias, knew him as one of his major 'donors'. The message formally thanked him, before telling him the time and date for the meet up, along with a note to tell him to wear a blindfold when he walked in.

Tim replied an 'OK', before falling into bed with his heart thundering behind his ribcage.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tim could hardly contained himself when the selected day arrived. He spent basically the whole morning choosing the best undergarment to meet with Jason.

The hotel chosen was one of the high-ends, Tim himself have stayed in it once, with bed gigantic enough to fit a football team with rooms to spare. 

He stood outside the door, checking the time to make sure he wasn't to early, tied the blindfold around his eyes, before knocking the door.

He heard the sound of door opening fast, before another layer of blindfold was added to his existing one. There was a pause, before his wrists was cuffed, sending jolt of panic into him, thinking he was wrong in the identity of J.

But before he started to pick himself out of the cuffs (a skill he learned through various attempt of kidnappings), a startling familiar scent of jasmine tea reached his nose, followed by Jason's baritone voice, "You won't need to do anything. I'll make you feel good."

Holy shit, Tim could felt his dick getting harder under his slacks.

Jason led him to what he guess would be the bed, followed by two cuffs to the bed post to prevent him from moving (or sneakily removed his blindfold). 

With his sight gone, his other senses went overdrive to compensate. He heard the rustling of clothes being removed, before felling a dip in the bed close to him.

Tim could felt Jason moving above of him, sinful legs parted between his hips, those soft, tight ass landed on his thigh, leaving a patch of warm.

Kisses and bites landed on his neck, collarbone and upper chest as skilful fingers slowly removed his shirt, licking his nipples when those were off. Jason didn't linger long, moving downwards to lick his abs while Tim felt those hands opening his fly. The hot tongue making kitten licks close to his pubic hair. 

Tim can only felt himself getting harder, more so when his undergarment, along with the rest of his clothing, was removed, exposing his very excited dick.

Jason slowly went down and licked his erected cock, slowly giving tiny licks at the head and poking the head before swallowing him. 

Tim bucked his hips into those warmth cavern, yearning for more of it. Those fingers grasped the base of his cock, together with that sinful mouth sucking him. Tim wasn't that big, but he was still larger than what people would expected of him, being slightly larger than average at a nice eight inches.

Jason kept sucking his dick, going deeper and deeper until he removed his hands and managed to deepthroat all of him, nose touching his thin pubic hair. Tim felt his eyes rolling back as those velvet walls cushioned his sensitive organ.

He felt Jason smiled a little around his dick, before abandoning his dick to whisper next to Tim's ear, "will you cum if I continue to blow you?"

Tim was a bit overwhelmed, but his pride refused to give in this early. 

Jason didn't continued in saying anything, and Tim could felt one hand on his shoulder, few seconds later another hand wrapping his cock. The head of Tim's dick touched the wetness of Jason's puckered hole, before those irresistible heat started sucking him in.

Jason was too rushed in his haze, and feeling of cock spearing him so fast, left him breathless and quivering over it, before his thighs suddenly lost its strength and sent him plummeting down to the base. Loud, lewd moans sounded beside Tim's ears, the voice shooting lust down to his cock and making him harder, drawing more sound from the male above him.

Making a quick work of the cuffs, Tim flipped them around until their position was reserved. Ignoring the gasp from Jason as Tim's cock was shoved deeper, Tim removed the blindfolds. The room was only lit with cool bed lamps.

His eyes quickly adjusted to the brightness of the room before looking down to see Jason's pained and embarrassed face.

"Why do you…!" Tim quickly smashed his lips against Jason's to keep him from talking, quickly dissolving to a steamy tongue battles. Until he felt Jason was running out of air, Tim finally stopped and leaned back, proud of his work in painting those face red. 

"You don't have to rush, Jason." He smiled at the male panting below him, his own hands moving along Jason's inner thighs to make him relax a bit, before pulling out his dick, leaving only the tip in and shoving it in deep. 

"You! Tim….uagh…!" Jason let out a few moans, between them Tim could heard some broken, "wait…don't…no-" the hand on his shoulders tightened and trembled.

Tim smiled at his crush, shivering from his thrusting. "Why?" he playfully asked as he thrusted in, relishing in the voice he was able to get from Jason. "Your hole was played with things bigger and longer than mine. Is this what our famous camboy was able to offer?" Tim licked the shell of Jason's ear, getting embarrassed moans, "Don't say it…"

With the velvet heat sucking him, Tim started to fuck him wide open, his hands spreading the thighs, drilling his way deeper into Jason, wanting to shift those walls into the shape of his cock.

Jason lost all control, holding onto Tim's neck tightly, letting Tim had his way with his body. His eyes were hazy with lust, honeyed moans spilling from red lips, head arched back as he angled his hips for Tim to reach deeper.

Tim managed to tear more screams when he hit Jason's prostate head on, the walls tightened on his dick as Jason shouted. Tim smirked into those pale neck, and started hammering into that spot, wanting to hear more of those uncontrolled screams.

Jason's eyes rolled back as he could only felt hot white pleasure shooting up his spine, his hips shaking uncontrollably onto Tim's thick cock, feeling the hot rod inside of him, unyielding and fast.

"Jason, Jason…" Tim murmured softly as he stared at Jason's lewd expression, his actions however a total opposite as he grinded into the body below him. "Did you do the same face in front of the camera? Knowing that many people have seen you fucking yourself into orgasm." He muttered loudly enough for Jason to hear. "Gosh, look at your face. You should see yourself in the mirror. That fucked out face, wishing for anyone to fuck you until you cry, is it?"

"Tim…stop…ugh…t-talking….ngh ha…" Jason cried out, the tears in his eyes, only made Tim wanted to fucked him more. 

And he did just that, thrusting so hard into Jason until his inside turned to mush, only satisfied when those tears finally fell.

"Shh…You're beautiful, so, so beautiful." Tim licked away the tears, never stopping in hammering Jason onto the bed. 

He was beautiful, more than Tim had ever imagined. 

His smart, witty, brilliant cheeky Jay.

A few more thrusts before his cock pulsated and released deep into Jason. 

Feeling hot liquid shooting into his cannel, triggered Jason's own orgasm. White pleasure overtook his vision as his dick shot out semen onto his own body, spine arching at the force of his orgasm before he collapsed on the bed.

Both of them panting from the whole ordeal, Tim still sheathed inside of Jason. He slowly pulled out, eyes never leaving the way the reddened rim around his cock, gaping slightly as they tried to tighten, pushing beads of Tim's cum out and trickling down to the bed.

Tim collapsed next to Jason, trying to catch their breath. 

They laid there, panting and regaining their breath. Their eyes locked onto each other, just drank in the sight of their flushed faces, burning the sight of the other into their brain. 

Tim raised his hand and gently cupped Jason's slightly flushed cheeks, thumb moving absently as he just, looked at his crush. Jason let him, even leaning slightly onto the warm palm.

"I like you," Tim spurted out, completely awkward. "Like, I like you since I saw you. "

Tim panicked. Like he just had sex with the person who was his secret crush, employee and favourite camboy. This was completely a wreck. 

"Like, can I," Tim licked his lips nervously, heart racing when Jason just looked at him with that handsome but blank face. 

"Can you be my boyfriend?!" He finally blurted out, face redder than when they had sex.

He could felt his heart wilting when he received no response from the other male. Did he make everything worse? Like what's worse than getting a night with your favourite camboy and fucked through all the rules set only to realise it was your crush?

Jason stared at him. "Do you," he started, nipping his lower lips distractingly that Tim had a little problem keeping his eyes away. "You don't mind that I do…this? I mean, if we get together," Jason asked, eyes went a bit hard but not angry. Just cautious, Tim supposed. After all, no normal people would like the fact that their significant other was selling their body on the Internet.

But, well, Tim was not normal. He was head over heels in love with the male in front of him.

"I don't mind," Tim breathed out. "I mean, I don't like the fact other people will get the chance of seeing your body. But, no. I don't mind." 

Tim was greeted with the sight of his crush smiling at him. "Well then, boyfriend. Up for another round?" Jason's lips stretched into a smirk, his own heart melting at the sight of Tim's bewildered delight.

Happiness exploded in him, Tim moved to kiss those plush lips that he fantasied for a very long time.


End file.
